Identifying and sharing a location of an item (e.g., individual, personal property, or real property) in a confidential manner is an important goal in various situations. For example, United States army personnel may have identified the location of a first target and may wish to determine whether a second target identified by a foreign army's personnel is the same in a greater effort of coordinating strike options, while at the same time not disclosing: (a) to the foreign army's personnel the location of the first target if the second target is not the same, (b) to the United States army personnel the location of the second target if the second target is not the same as the first target and/or (c) to any third person either the United States army personnel's knowledge of the first target or the foreign army's personnel's knowledge of the second target.
However, there are no existing systems that use a cryptographic algorithm to identify, disclose and compare location coordinates representing the locations of particular items in a secure and confidential manner.
The present invention is provided to address these and other issues.